TimeTravel Sucks
by Brina711
Summary: What happens when sixth year Rose and Scorpius get thrown back into a time of war and prejudice? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: JK's world and characters, not mine. I developed this idea with someone else, but the story was different, so this is my story :]_

"Move, Weasley," Scorpius Malfoy snarled, pushing Rose aside as he strode through the hall to meet with his newest prospect.

Rose glared at his back, fingers clinching over her wand. "Calm down, Rose," Al advised, pushing the wand back in her pocket. "Your mom would kill you if you got another detention for fighting with Malfoy."

Ever since the first day at Platform 9 ¾ that Ron had advised his daughter to not get "_too_ friendly" with Scorpius and to "beat him in every test," Rose did just that. But Scorpius Malfoy kept her on her toes.

He was smart. Immensely so, and that had only added fuel to the flames of Rose's hatred towards the Slytherin. And to make matters worse, Scorpius hardly seemed to work for his high marks – he was just a natural born genius, while Rose studied her butt off to be top of the class.

"Fine," Rose muttered, stuffing her wand back into her pocket. "But I'm not hesitating the next time," she threatened, even though the tall, pale, blonde was long gone. She scowled in the direction Scorpius had gone before turning and walking to Transfiguration, Albus in her wake.

By lunch time the same day, Rose had forgotten her little run-in with Malfoy, much like she did every day. The boy was forever under her skin, so why should she dwell on what he does to her? She was rash, yes, but not illogical. She had had many detentions because of Scorpius throughout her years at Hogwarts (right along with Scorpius) and, true, Hermione would kill Rose if she found out she had received another detention.

Al sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Rose and began filling his plate. He watched as Rose read and ate at the same time. He would never be that skilled. He just barely pulled a couple O's on his O.W.L.s in his fifth year.

Rose glanced up, not because Al had arrived, but because she heard loud, raucous laughter emanating from the Slytherin table. Scorpius looked up, caught Rose's eye, and sneered at her before turning back to his friends. "I hate sixth years," Rose muttered darkly to Albus.

Al shook his head, brushing off this little 'incident'. "Rose, we happen to be sixth years, you know." He sighed, rolling his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Malfoy is a sixth year," she hissed, turning back to her food and book, ending that discussion right then and there.

The rest of the day went by relatively smooth, save for Scorpius 'accidently' knocking Rose's potion over and Rose 'accidently' setting his hair on fire. Unfortunately, his hair was put out and it didn't burn. Rose scowled when she lost twenty points for Gryffindor, but snickered when Scorpius lost thirty for laughing at Rose's punishment.

During dinner that night, Rose had been owled to go straight to Headmistress McGonagall's office when she was done eating. She paled slightly, Albus chuckling, "What did you do this time?" She shrugged and finished eating.

She bid Albus goodbye and made her way to McGonagall's office, heart pounding in her chest. Maybe she took it a little far when she cussed Scorpius out after class. Or was this about the setting fire to his hair? Oh, Merlin, she was so expelled.

"Hippogriff dung," she muttered to the statue (having been owled the password to the office along with the letter). The statue pushed aside, revealing circling stairs and she made her way to the top, the door already open.

"Take a seat, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said, gesturing towards one of two open chairs in front of her desk. Rose sat down, feeling like her heart was going to explode from her chest. "One more student will be joining us before I explain to you what's going on."

"Professor," Rose said, her voice coming out as a rush. "If this is about the fire, Malfoy had it coming. He knocked over my potion, and I-"

McGonagall held up her long bony fingers, stopping Rose mid-sentence. "This has nothing to do with that. Although I am less than pleased at your actions. Ah, Mr. Malfoy."

Rose turned around to see the tall figure of Scorpius Malfoy behind her. His hair was tousled , slight wind burn across the bridge of his pale, pointy nose. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I was out flying." He made his amends as he took his seat next to Rose, much to hers and (by the looks of it) his displeasure.

Rose turned back to McGonagall, ignoring the blonde annoyance beside her. "Now," the Headmistress began, "as you both know, Miss Weasley is the top of the class, Mr. Malfoy close behind." She smiled, and it was a little disconcerting. "And I feel I can trust the both of you." Rose saw from the corner of her eye that Scorpius stirred slightly, glancing at Rose. "I know the two of you can handle more classes. Since the year just began-"

"But my schedule is full," Rose cut it, face looking frantic. "I don't have any room for extra classes, and I like all of them that I'm in now-"

"Miss Weasley, please. I'm getting there. Hush up and let me speak." Rose flushed, Scorpius snickering under his breath. "I'm going to give you two something that you mustn't tell any other student about. Not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Zabini," she said, looking pointedly at Rose and Scorpius. "I'm giving you a time-turner. You are to meet before every class, because I only have one, you turn it back once and you'll go back in time to the beginning of each class. This allows you to be in two places at once, effectively taking two classes in the place of one. Understand?"

Rose nodded, memories of her mother telling her of this exact same thing flooding her mind. She glanced up at McGonagall and smiled. "Yes, Professor. I understand." Rose reached out open handed and McGonagall deposited the time-turner in her hand. "Your new classes begin tomorrow. Have fun."

* * *

About two weeks had gone by not without incident. Because Rose and Scorpius had not began the year with double classes, they were partnered at the same table for every new class they received. The two grew further and further apart, Rose earning a few more detentions (Scorpius, too!) and their hatred of the other expanded greatly.

Now Rose stood, tapping her foot impatiently, already late for their first class of the day. Scorpius came late on purpose, just to irk Rose's nerves. It worked.

She heard the clapping of feet on the stone floor and glowered at Scorpius as he approached. "Sorry I'm late, Weasley," he said, shifting his bag to the other arm. "It's my turn," he said, holding his hand, waggling his fingers in expectance.

Rose scoffed at Scorpius as she put the time-turner around her neck. "No it isn't. You did it yesterday," she muttered as she pulled it up, waiting for Scorpius to step over so she could place it around his neck also.

Scorpius had other plans. "Give it to me, Weasley." He reached over to take it from her, but she pulled away with a sharp, "No!"

"Give it to me!" he bellowed, holding the sleeve of her robe (much to his dismay), reaching with his other hand for the time-turner. Rose pulled away, and since he was holding her sleeve, he would go with her. She smirked at him as she turned it once, but Scorpius had reached out and grabbed it with his hand, and the world began spinning around them.

Rose watched as everything went on rewind, and she began getting worried. Everything was going too quickly. She looked at the time-turner – it had been spun too many times. Merlin, this was not good. Where were they going? How far back? She glanced up at Scorpius, the same thing running through his head, it looked like. His hand had moved from just her robe to gripping her arm. She inwardly smirked. He was either scared or very protective; both seemed likely.

Soon everything began to slow and Rose's heart rate returned to normal when she saw the world come to a stop. They were still in Hogwarts in the same hall they had been in earlier. "Phew," she said, a smile slipping onto her face. "I thought we had turned it too far."

Just then the lone bell sounding the end of class rang and Rose clutched her bag closer to her. "We can just skip first period," she decided as the hall filled with students. "Okay?"

"Something isn't right," Scorpius muttered, hand tightening around Rose's arm.

"None sense. Let me go. We just messed it up for a second, but it's fixed. Everything's fine."

Just then Rose was pushed aside by a boy, flanked by two others. "Move," he commanded, his blonde head bobbing in the crowd as he went to class. Rose heard him mutter: "There' too damn many of them; I don't think I've ever seen that Weasley before." The two boys flanking him snickered as they walked.

Rose turned to look at Scorpius who had gone paler than he already was (if that was even possible). "He looked just like you."

Scorpius yanked her aside, pushing her to the wall. "Get off of me!" But her protest was quieted when his hand clamped over her mouth as three students walked by, one girl with bushy hair, a tall ginger, and a shorter, scarred black haired boy.

Rose watched as the trio passed, her heart pounding. "They look just like my family," she whispered. "Where are we?" she asked finally.

"In a shit load of trouble," Scorpius muttered as he watched sixteen year old Draco Malfoy walk away, Rose watching Hermione, Ron, and Harry disappear from sight.

_a/n: I hope you guys liked it! I love critical reviews, I always need advice :]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: JK's world…_

"Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. Follow me, please."

Rose and Scorpius turned their heads at the same time, mouths agape. Minerva McGonagall stood before the pair expectantly. "Dumbledore is waiting," she said, gesturing down the hall to his office. Without waiting for the two to speak, McGonagall pivoted 180 degrees and began walking.

Rose glanced up at Scorpius. "How does she know…who we are?" she asked, whispering. Scorpius shrugged, gripped her upper arm and pushed her forward. Rose scowled at him and yanked her arm free of his grasp as they followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

"Time-turner," McGonagall said and the huge bird opened up, revealing a winding staircase. Rose looked back to Scorpius and he nudged her in the back, probing her forward. Rose took a deep breath and moved up the stairs, followed by Scorpius, and entered into the office.

"Ah. My dear, you look much like your mother. Scorpius, I see the years after the war proved well for your father. You two look wonderful." Dumbledore smiled in his chair, hands open towards the chairs and Rose and Scorpius took a seat in them.

"Now, you two must be wondering why you are here. Or, perhaps, how I know you're here. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is my school; I know everything that happens in my school."

"Sir, it was an accident. We were fighting-"

"Miss Weasley, hush. This was no accident. You two are supposed to be here."

It was Scorpius who spoke this time, the door clicking shut as Professor McGonagall left. "No, sir. I don't think you understand. Weasley and I were only supposed to go back in time to be in two classes at once."

Dumbledore smiled his knowing smile again. "Do you think it odd that Minerva would give the two of you a time-turner to share? Alas, we only have one, but given your records with the other, we could never allow the two of you to share. I'm surprised you lasted this long. I was beginning to wonder if you would make it."

"Then why are we here?" Rose asked, her Gryffindor kicking in a bit.

"You two are here to keep horrible things from happening," he began, leaning forward, elbows on his desk. "Your father, Mr. Malfoy, has become a Death Eater. I'm sure Draco has told you about this before. Now, he has been assigned by Voldemort-" Rose and Scorpius gasped. No one spoke He-who-must-not-be-named's name. "Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself," Dumbledore said. "I thought you, of all people, would know that, Miss Weasley."

"I do, sir. And my mother and father and Uncle Harry all say his name, but many young wizards and witches still wish to not say, or hear, his name."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I know I am not in your time, but since the two of you sit before me as proof, I can assure you that saying 'Voldemort' is not harmful. Now, as I was saying, Draco is to murder me, Scorpius. Your job is to keep him from doing so."

"But, sir. You died. Or you will die. We can't change the future, I'm sorry, but we just can't," Rose said, eyes frantic.

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Weasley, there is a lot you don't know about what has happened during these times. A lot your family doesn't know about – and they lived it. I'm afraid I'm going to die anyways," he said, showing his blackened hand to the two. "But I don't want Draco to kill me. He is not a murderer. Do you understand, Scorpius? You keep your father from killing me; Professor Snape will do so." Scorpius nodded his head agreeing with his job.

"Rose," Dumbledore said, turning his attention to her. "It is your job to keep Ron and Hermione in check. Befriend your parents – the both of you. You must get them to trust you. Your mother and father are going through some hard times right now. I believe this is the year they begin to fall in love with the other. They will fight. But keep them in check, especially with Harry. These are hard times we are going through now. And your parents need to stick together. As the second in commands to Harry they must stay friendly with the other – he needs them. They need each other." Dumbledore then smiled. "Now, go down to the kitchens for something to eat and head up to your common rooms." Dumbledore began to get up from his chair.

Scorpius began to rise, but Rose pushed him back down. "We can't just go in our common rooms – we aren't from this time!" Rose exclaimed to Dumbledore.

"Right you are, Rose. You have your mother's brains, I see. While you are in this school, the students believe you two are no more than regular students here. Rose, a distant cousin of Ron. Scorpius, a distant cousin of Draco. You may keep your names."

"But how will we explain why we just now started classes?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, yes. The students of Hogwarts think you have just been here since the beginning of the year; all their years of Hogwarts, really. As long as the students stay in Hogwarts, they believe you to be part of their time; something that has always been there. When, however, they are off the grounds, the two of you do not exist to them. As well as to your families."

"But how is that even possible? How can they just think we've been here all along?" Rose asked.

"I am a very smart wizard, Miss Weasley. I can create my own spells. Powerful spells. Now, go eat something. And I'll see you two tomorrow at breakfast with the other students."

_a/n: just kind of a filler chapter explaining some things to them. I'm going to be gone, like, all summer, so I probably won't update until July 30._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, do you think I'd be writing this silly little fanfic? Hell no! I'd be busy creating the sister series to Harry Potter, of course!_

"This is all your fault, Malfoy," Rose spat as they made their way to get some dinner. "Why couldn't you have just admitted you were wrong and gave me the time-turner? We wouldn't even be in this mess!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Weasley," he began, saying her name slowly, as if she were a child, "do you not listen? I didn't believe your hair was that bushy, but it must be if you didn't hear Dumbledore. Or is it that you are not smart enough to hadle the concept of time travel? We're here for a reason. We were _supposed_ to get into a fight. Understand?"

Rose flushed slightly, but shook her head. "Whatever, Malfoy. I think the old man's a loon, to be honest with you."

The rest of the night passed in silence. Rose and Scorpius had gotten to this time period late, so they were forced to go down to the kitchens to eat. Thankfully, they ran into no one. Rose wasn't in the mood to question Dumbledore's sanity anymore. All she wanted was food and sleep.

After they ate, Rose got up to part with Scorpius, but instead, he followed her out of the kitchens and up to Gryffindor tower. When they finally reached the fat lady, Rose had to ask; she had never been one for keeping quiet too long. "What're you doing?"

"Did you think I'd let you walk around in an unfamiliar time alone?" Scorpius asked before he turned away and disappeared off to his common room.

Rose sighed. Merlin, this was definitely NOT an easier time.

Rose was surprised to find that when she entered her dorm, there was a bed for her, with a trunk at the foot, labeled RW. Odd man, Dumbledore, odd man, he is. Rose undressed quietly and pulled on the pajamas that were lying on her bed before crawling under the blankets and falling asleep.

Scorpius was surprised to find that when he entered his common room, his father was still awake. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the sight of Scorpius for the first time. Draco was seated on the couch by the fire, most of the others sleeping, or out snogging someone. Scorpius was tall, pale, chiseled features, toned body (that's the Quidditch for ya!), and a smile to die for. If you were lucky enough to recieve one.

Scorpius couldn't believe how striking his father was. He must rule the school! He probably has everyone under his thumb, no one batting an eye when he asks for help, or needs a quick shag! Merlin, Scorpius couldn't believe just how awesome his dad never told him he was!

"So you're my cousin, then, eh?" Draco asked, casually lowering the sleeve of his left arm as he stood up, sizing Scorpius up. He screamed competition - not that Draco had that problem. Any Slytherin girl was dying to date him.

"I, uh, yeah," Scorpius' muttered, feeling like a child again. His father always had this _look _that told you everything you needed to know about how he felt about you. As a young boy, he had recieved it many times when he had not acted like a Malfoy. He had been disgracing the family name, or the likes of. Right now, the look meant that Draco Malfoy was not going to be able to befriend.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore told me were coming," Hermione said, leading Rose down the stair cases of their dormitories. "Well, he sort of had to tell me after I asked if I could borrow the time-turner so I could take more classes, but, apparantly, the time-turner can only be in use at one time. So, Hogwarts grounds only knows one time-turner, and since you and that boy were using it, I couldnt!" Hermione smiled triumphantly. She had figured it out!

"Uh, yeah," Rose agreed, completely in awe to the fact that her mother was standing right before her! Her sixteen year old mother!

"So who was the boy you were with? He was really cute." It was then Rose realized she was dreaming. First of all, there was no way Hermione would've known about Rose and Scorpius traveling from a different time, and no way in hell Rose would've been nodding her head in agreement with the fact that Scorpius was cute.

Her shudder jerked her awake. It was morning, and the girls in her dorm were dressing and talking away, occasional glances shot Rose's way. She flushed and riffled through her trunk until she found a new set of robes and began dressing quickly. "So, you're Ronald's cousin?" Hermione asked, perching on the egde of Rose's bed. She flushed again. Her mother was right in front of her! Her young mother! "You look a lot like him," she noted, grabbing her bag.

Didn't Dumbledore say that everyone would just think they had been there this whole time? Why was Rose being drilled about thinkgs that should've been known already? Dumbledore was crazy!

Hermione leaned forward and in a lower voice spoke. "Sorry about not really talking to you until this year. Ron's a little paranoid that his Uncle Charlie had a daughter without telling him or his family. Dont worry though. You'll fit right in with us. Really, though. I am sorry that we havent talked more. But thanks for helping me with that potion last week." Hermione smiled and stood up. "Meet you at breakfast, yeah? You know where we sit."

Rose felt like fainting. So, all this time, she had been a social outcast. All the time that she wasnt in these people's memories. So know that she's here, their brain is supplying a reason for her being here, and a reason for her never being spoken to. Okay, Rose could live with that.

She hoped.

_a/n: crap chapter :P going camping tomorrow, so I figured Id give you guys something, haha. Thanks for the reviews. I really love them. And if you guys want to make any suggestions (where you want the story to go, how I should portray a certain character) be my guest. I truely do take them into consideration :)_


End file.
